1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of venting systems. More particularly, this invention relates to ordnance venting systems for reducing the danger of explosion by an ordnance item subjected to an external fire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Catastrophic fires have occurred aboard naval ships and resulted in substantial loss of life and material. Suppression of these fires have been hindered by the explosive behavior of ordnance items in the vicinity of the fires. Efforts have been made to modify ordnance items in missile systems to preclude explosion behavior or to extend the time prior to a violent reaction to a fire.
Previous venting devices have included vent plugs, welded in the side of a motor case. These plugs would activate when heated through the use of a bimetallic spring and rotate the plug to a release position. By the release of the plug, the propellant could be exposed and vented to the external fire. Unfortunately, many such prior have proven to be too costly and have adversely affected the performance or range of certain missiles.